The present invention relates to a distilled water supply device which produces distilled water for drinking.
Regular drinking fountains include two types, one using water filter means to filter drinking water for drinking, the other using electric heater means to boil water and water condensing means to condense steam into distilled water for drinking. Japanese patent no. 3007868, which was filed on Aug. 12, 1984 by the present inventor, discloses a distilling apparatus for the production of distilled water. This distilling apparatus comprises a condensing chamber divided into an upper holding space for receiving water from a water source and a lower holding chamber for condensing steam into water, a heating chamber controlled to heat water from the upper holding space into steam and having a steam outlet connected to the lower holding space for guiding steam into the lower holding space for condensing, a hot water chamber, which receives condensed water from the lower holding space of the condensing chamber, and a cold water chamber, which receives distilled water from the hot water chamber and cools it down by an electronic cooler. This structure of distilling apparatus is functional, however it still has drawbacks. One drawback of this structure of distilling apparatus is that steam tends to be condensed at the top of the heating chamber, because the steam passage way has a section curved downwards which conflicts with the upward flowing nature of steam. Another drawback of this structure of distilling apparatus is its complicated structure. Because the distilling apparatus includes four separate chambers, it is difficult to dismantle the parts of the distilling apparatus during a maintenance work.